The Wolf Pack
by mxanath
Summary: Resumen: Nadie dijo que obtener su forma animaga era fácil. Draco podía manejar bien el ser un cachorro de lobo durante un tiempo ¿No? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Escrito para hd cliché 2013. Un largo, tierno y emotivo fic. Una advertencia por violencia (no es muy gráfica)


**The Wolf Pack**

**Enlace fic original: www. fanfiction  s/9561390/1/The-Wolf-Pack**

**Por:** HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack

**Traducción:** Xanath

**Beta:** Anna_Lylian

**Clasificación:** PG

**Resumen:** Nadie dijo que obtener su forma animaga era fácil. Draco podía manejar bien el ser un cachorro de lobo durante un tiempo ¿No? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Escrito para hd cliché 2013. Un largo, tierno y emotivo fic. Una advertencia por violencia (no es muy gráfica)

**Advertencia: **Un poco de violencia cerca del final. Nada serio, pero sí ^^

**Notas:** Escrito para hd_cliche en LJ. El prompt era "rejuvenecer" y me volví loca con esto. No es convencional, lo admito, pero aun así es divertido e incluye unos cuantos tropos estándar acerca de perder edad. Beteado por saar_fantasy en LJ. Muchas gracias, linda.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>La Manada de Lobos<strong>

—No puedo hacerlo —refunfuñó Draco mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la estrecha aula—. ¡Cuatro meses y ni siquiera estoy cerca! ¡Es una completa pérdida de tiempo, Lovegood!

Luna lo miraba mientras él tenía su pequeño ataque de nervios, distraída como siempre. Draco ni siquiera podía reunir la energía necesaria para fruncir el ceño hacia ella. De mala gana, admitía que ella era su mejor oportunidad para tener éxito en esa infructuosa actividad, incluso si la mitad del tiempo no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando ella.

El hecho de que de alguna manera había logrado alcanzar una amistad con la bizarra chica aún eludía su razonamiento la mayoría de las veces, pero ahí estaba. Luna no había sido nada más que abierta y amistosa desde que él había regresado a Hogwarts para su octavo año y a pesar de estar renuente, Draco se descubrió a sí mismo confiando en ella. Al menos ella todavía no se reía de sus patéticos intentos.

—Estás pensando demasiado, Draco —le explicó despreocupadamente—. Yo lo hice. Y Harry logró la suya en el…

—Sí, sí. El perfecto y jodido Potter —gruñó malhumorado—. Merlín prohíba que él falle en algo. ¡Oh, no, eso sería una catástrofe!

El hecho de que Potter de alguna manera había logrado obtener su forma animaga después de dos sesiones con Luna, no era algo de lo que Draco quisiera hablar, especialmente desde que había estado rompiéndose la espalda trabajando durante cuatro meses y aún no había visto ningún resultado.

—Ya, no seas mezquino —regañó Luna—. Harry lo logró porque no estaba pensando demasiado el asunto. Él simplemente lo hizo. —Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, tratando de recordar—. Claro que él estaba en los jardines cuando lo logró y obviamente los snorkacks de cuerno arrugado habrían ayudado en la transformación…

Draco decidió quedarse callado. Nunca salía nada bueno de discutir con Lovegood acerca de cosas que sólo existían en su cabeza. Para el momento en que hubieran terminado, él estaría arrancándose el cabello o de alguna manera Luna habría logrado convencerlo de que ella tenía la razón, en cuyo caso Draco terminaría revisando los armarios de escobas buscando nargles. En ese momento ninguna de las alternativas era muy atrayente.

Sin embargo, cuando ella anunció que seguirían practicando fuera, la siguió de buena gana. El aire fresco sería bueno para él y era poco probable que a esa hora de la noche hubiera alguien en los alrededores para reírse de sus patéticos intentos.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, para el momento en que llegó a los jardines de Hogwarts ya se estaba sintiendo mejor. La luna estaba fuera, diseminando un brillo de color claro sobre los vastos jardines. La escarcha crujía bajo sus pies. El silencio era espeluznante, pero a él simplemente le parecía tranquilo. Una brisa extraviada le alborotaba el cabello, provocando un placentero escalofrío. Era… agradable ahí fuera.<p>

Luna se volvió hacia él, sus ojos de color claro y cabello rubio brillaban en la tenue luz: —Ahora inténtalo de nuevo. Y esta vez, no pienses en la teoría. Sólo deja que suceda.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Draco la obedeció. Cerró los ojos y aquietó su mente, trató de empujar a lo lejos cualquier pensamiento desencaminado y mantenerse atento. Esto se trataba de concentración. Relajó sus hombros e intentó alcanzar sus instintos. La imagen de la luna revoloteó en su mente y de alguna manera eso parecía importante. Sí, se sentía atraído hacia ella, casi como si ésta estuviera llamándolo o a algo muy dentro de él. Draco sintió una repentina urgencia de responder ese indómito llamado y…

Sucedió casi de repente. En un segundo él era un chico de diecisiete años tiritando bajo el frío viento de septiembre y en el siguiente todo era diferente. Su cuerpo cambió de forma tras un suave giro, su perspectiva cambió. Él estaba consciente de nuevos sonidos, nuevas esencias… ¿Cómo se le podían haber escapado antes? Los silenciosos jardines estaban vivos con chirridos, trinos, chillidos y los sonidos de las ranas. Draco podía escucharlos a todos, sentir los movimientos furtivos de las criaturas escondidas en la maleza. Abrió los ojos y el mundo lucía diferente, lleno de vida. El viento sopló y lo sintió acariciando su suave pelaje, pero no escocía. Y por encima de todo, la luna…

—¡Lo hiciste! —gritó Luna—. ¡Oh, Draco, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Draco brincó, cauteloso por naturaleza. Hasta que reconoció su olor y su voz. Levantó la mirada hacia ella, crispándose y levantando una oreja cuando ella miró hacia abajo y le sonrió y…

_Espera. ¿Mirando hacia abajo?_

—¡Eres absolutamente precioso! —canturreó Luna, arrodillándose y pasando suavemente los dedos por su pelaje. Ella se veía enorme desde ahí abajo—. ¡Oh, sólo mírate! Sabía que los snorkacks…

¡¿Qué tan pequeño era él?! Draco echó a correr inmediatamente, yendo hacia el lago. Avanzó sobre unas suaves, acolchonadas y silenciosas patas. Bueno, definitivamente él tenía patas acolchonadas así que por lo menos no era una rata o un hurón. Si se hubiera transformado en un conejo, alguien iba a morir.

Con cautela, Draco se estiró para dar un buen vistazo a su reflejo. Una blanca y peluda cara le devolvió la mirada, con orejas puntiagudas, un afilado hocico y ojos plateados. Draco ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente, dándole una buena ojeada a su forma. Agitó la cola y mostró los dientes, experimentando. Su reflejo le gruñó, dejando ver unos pequeños y puntiagudos colmillos. Él soltó un pequeño chillidito de sorpresa. _Qué carajos…_

—¡Draco!

Con su concentración rota, Draco volvió a su forma humana en un segundo. Jadeó cuando su cuerpo cambió abruptamente y tuvo que poner las manos para evitar caer dentro del lago.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Luna emocionada, acercándose a él—. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—No estaba asustado. Estaba sorprendido —le informó Draco con un resoplido. Él miró hacia abajo a su completamente vestida y muy humana figura. El mundo de nuevo era soso y la despreocupada alegría que había sentido durante su transformación estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Sabía que serías un lobo —dijo Luna con orgullo—. ¡Y uno blanco! De hecho, eso tiene sentido. Estaba pensando…

—¿Un lobo? —repitió Draco incrédulamente. Él había pensado que era alguna clase de pequeño zorro blanco. No muy impresionante, pero aun así aceptable. Ciertamente él no lucía como un lobo—. Yo era pequeñito —discutió—. ¡Tú prácticamente eras diez veces mi tamaño!

—Bueno, claro que sí, tontito. ¿No leíste la teoría? —sonrió Luna—. Con el tiempo, tu forma animaga va a crecer. Los primeros intentos para la transformación siempre son en estado infantil. Así que, obviamente, te convertiste en un cachorro de lobo.

—¿Un cachorro de lobo? —Draco pestañeó. Bueno, eso era decepcionante. Él había supuesto que se transformaría en un animago adulto al instante—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que pueda asumir una forma adulta? —demandó.

—Va a pasar cuando pase —respondió Luna alegremente—. Tu magia determina tu crecimiento. Puede tardar semanas, algunas veces incluso tarda meses.

_¿Meses?_ Draco soltó un quejido: —¡Pensé que ya habíamos terminado!

—Éste es un ejercicio de por vida —lo regañó Luna con severidad—. Vas a tener que practicar y ser paciente.

Draco ignoró el sabio consejo, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo berrinche: —No quiero ser un cachorro —se quejó—. ¡Quiero ser un adulto!

—Vas a poder ser un adulto cuando hayas terminado de ser un niño —respondió la rubia—. Así es como funciona siempre.

—Pero…

—No puedes caminar antes de gatear, Draco. Te lo dije, necesitas ser paciente. Entre más pronto abraces tu forma y aprendas, más pronto tu magia va a hacer efecto.

Draco frunció el ceño y refunfuñó antes de ceder. De todas maneras no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Luna sonrió y le alborotó el cabello (un horrendo hábito al que él le pondría el alto algún día) antes de arrastrarlo de regreso al castillo. Después un pensamiento le llegó de golpe a Draco.

—¿Cuál es la forma animaga de Potter?

—¿Te gustaría que yo le dijera la tuya? —preguntó Luna.

Draco se opuso: —¡Claro que no! —Potter definitivamente no necesitaba saber algo tan personal acerca de él.

—Ahí tienes. —Luna se encogió de hombros. Draco frunció el ceño. Ella no iba a revelarle la forma de Potter. Aun así, él no pudo evitar presionar al respecto.

—Pero la mía es mejor, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Luna le dirigió una mirada afectuosa: —Es absolutamente perfecta —respondió.

* * *

><p>El cazador acechaba a su presa, moviéndose hacia el frente sobre sus sigilosas y silenciosas patas. Era después de la medianoche y la luna estaba fuera, diseminando su inquietante brillo a través de la tierra. La sombra blanca era casi invisible contra la ligera capa de nieve. Él era una sombra, un espíritu, un fantasma. Él era el amo de estas tierras y éstas eran su dominio. Su presa lamentaría pronto su imprudente decisión de vagar en su territorio. El cazador se agachó sobre sus patas traseras, sus ojos fijos en su blanco. Y entonces atacó.<p>

El grillo brincó a un lado en el último segundo con un triunfante chirrido, dejando que el cachorro aterrizara sobre un peludo montículo de fracaso. Draco gruñó y se levantó de inmediato, mostrando los dientes y apretando sus pequeñas y blancas patitas. Hubo otra serie de chirridos de burla a la distancia y el pequeño lobo bajó sus orejas enojado. El silencio reinó de nuevo y él se echó soltando un petulante resoplido, descansó su cabeza sobre sus patas luciendo para cualquiera como un muy malhumorado y pequeño canino.

_¡No era justo!_

Draco gruñó de nuevo.

Él había estado practicando su transformación durante dos semanas y ahora podía cambiar a su forma animaga casi sin esfuerzo. También era sorprendentemente placentero. Como un hombre, prácticamente mayor de edad, Draco estaba obligado a mantener su compostura y control en todas las situaciones. Como un cachorro, él disfrutaba de muchísima más libertad. Podía saltar, correr, gruñir y ser un completo fastidio. Era liberador y… de hecho, muy divertido.

A parte de la transformación física, el estado mental de Draco también pasaba por un cambio. Luna había estado en lo correcto acerca de sus instintos. Él era inquisitivo, más inclinado a hacer travesuras, a explorar y andar jugando. Era difícil de explicar. Draco pensaba en eso como un_ "rejuvenecimiento"_ temporal. En esa forma él se volvía un niño de nuevo y era difícil el no disfrutarlo.

Sin embargo, había algunas complicaciones. Por un lado, él no podía cazar ni para salvar su vida. Lograba dar un manotazo de vez en cuando al insecto raro, pero era una hazaña inusual. El hecho de que no lograra ser un animago adulto sin aprender estas lecciones básicas sólo lo frustraban más. Luna seguía aconsejándole que lo tomara con calma pero simplemente él no era lo suficientemente paciente.

Además de eso, él estaba aburrido y solo. Sus instintos lupinos extrañaban a los de su propia especie y a pesar de que su lado humano podía comprender y racionalizar, Draco se descubría a sí mismo añorando la compañía de otros lobos. Él todavía era un cachorro y en su rol natural, éste era el momento ideal para jugar y aprender a cazar junto con su manada, aprendiendo habilidades que podría necesitar en la naturaleza. Estos instintos se estaban volviendo más y más difíciles de controlar. Desafortunadamente, sus opciones eran severamente limitadas en los jardines de Hogwarts y Draco se estaba molestando mucho con esta situación.

La luna brilló sobre él y cedió a su instinto, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para emitir un aullido agudo. Como respuesta no hubo nada más que silencio y Draco chilló infelizmente. ¡Él sólo quería jugar! ¿Era mucho pedir alguien con quien jugar?

El silencio estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. Draco gimoteó ansiosamente. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien. A quien fuera. No se suponía que él estuviera así de solo. ¡Simplemente no estaba bien!

Fue con esos pensamientos que el pequeño lobo caminó determinadamente hasta la pared oeste de Hogwarts y se deslizó a través de un hueco entre las piedras. Fácilmente logró llegar al otro lado, trastabilló un poco antes de incorporarse. El bosque prohibido, normalmente tan de mal agüero y atemorizante, en ese momento se veía mucho más intrigante. Las orejas del cachorro se movieron de emoción cuando escuchó nuevos e interesantes sonidos. Olisqueó el aire y agitó su cola por la anticipación. Este lugar estaba vivo, perfecto para explorarse.

Tras un excitado ladridito, Draco salió corriendo, no dejando nada más que el rastro de unas pequeñas patitas en la nieve.

* * *

><p>Era aún mejor de lo que había esperado. Draco había pasado el mejor momento de su vida corriendo desbocado en el bosque. Había olido, escabullido y rodado alrededor. En un momento dado incluso se las había arreglado para molestar en un nido de desprevenidas perdices y las había perseguido. Las aves eran demasiado rápidas pero a Draco no le importó. Él se la estaba pasando genial.<p>

Ahí había mucho más cosas que cazar a esos estúpidos y presuntuosos grillos. Cada roca, árbol y arbusto tenía escondida alguna sorpresa, el patio de juegos perfecto para un pequeño lobo que estaba solo. Y Draco estaba determinado a hacerlo todo, escabullirse y olisquear alrededor en cada grieta, cada hoyo, cada…

De repente hubo un montón de actividad a su alrededor. Un arbusto crujió y una liebre salió corriendo pasando a su lado, una parvada de aves que estaban descansando de repente tomó vuelo y las ramas de los árboles se agitaron violentamente. El cachorro se detuvo de golpe, se tensó y levantó las orejas.

Como era de esperarse, un aullido sonó a lo lejos. Era un sonido grave, largo y profundo e hizo que su pelaje se erizara. Draco se espabiló por la anticipación. ¡Otro lobo! Agitó la cola felizmente y sacó la lengua. ¡No estaba solo!

Ni siquiera le dio un segundo a su lado humano para racionalizar la posibilidad de una amenaza. Él estaba solo y quería jugar; que el peligro se fuera al carajo.

Draco soltó un ladridito feliz y salió dando brinquitos.

* * *

><p>El lobo solitario acechaba por el bosque, caminado sinuosamente a través de los arbustos y árboles. Su pelaje gris oscuro estaba salpicado por la nieve y sus patas crujían sobre el suelo congelado, pero no le molestaba. Su pelaje era grueso y estaba acostumbrado a climas más extremos.<p>

Justo ahora, lo único que importaba era la cacería.

Harry miró a la liebre y los pelos de su cuello se levantaron por la anticipación. Espontáneamente, un leve gruñido salió de su garganta. Las orejas de la liebre se movieron por un segundo, pero no echó a correr. Harry se sentía aliviado. No quería rastrearla de nuevo. De todas maneras, rara vez cazaba. Cuando volvía a convertirse en humano siempre era difícil reconciliarse con la idea de matar algo. Simplemente era más fácil evitar por completo el lío de cazar. Pero esa noche, él estaba agitado y sus instintos estaban por todo lo alto.

Él amaba su forma animaga. Desde el momento en que había logrado transformarse por primera vez con la ayuda de Luna, se había vuelto casi una necesidad para él. Los lobos eran libres e inhibidos, poderosos y hermosos. No se dejaban asustar por los miles de pequeños problemas que encontraban en su vida diaria. Esas transformaciones eran necesarias para él y Luna le aseguraba que era perfectamente natural. Harry confiaba en su opinión. Pero tenía que admitir que había algunas… complicaciones.

Un lobo no estaba hecho para crecer en el aislamiento. Tarde o temprano, el anhelo por una manada, la necesidad de vagar en la compañía de su propia especie, se volvía demasiado. Harry había pasado muchas noches solitarias deambulando por el bosque como un joven cachorro y seis meses después, siendo un lobo adulto ya no era muy divertido. Era en momentos como ése cuando extrañaba aún más a Remus y a Sirius.

Claro que había pocas opciones. Los lobos eran territoriales y no le daban la bienvenida a los extraños. Obcecadamente, Harry se había defendido contra invasores y se había hecho un pequeño sitio para sí mismo. Pero él todavía estaba solo y eso lo molestaba. Su solitario aullido no había sido contestado, como siempre, y le dejó sintiéndose carente de algo y rechazado.

Por lo tanto, Harry solamente tenía una opción para calmarse. Necesitaba cazar.

La liebre todavía estaba distraída y Harry se lamió los labios. Se agazapó, bajando sus patas traseras. En segundos, él se abalanzaría y la mataría. Todo lo que necesitaba era…

¡Wauf!

La estrepitosa interrupción fue tan repentina e inesperada que Harry dejó salir un sorprendido ladrido. La liebre escapó en segundos y Harry gruñó de frustración, preparándose para salvar la situación con una persecución. Justo en ese momento, los arbustos se agitaron detrás de él. Harry se dio la vuelta y gruñó, sólo para presenciar una pequeña bola de pelos rodando fuera del arbusto y deteniéndose a centímetros de él.

Harry lo miró con cautela. No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Se quedó petrificado antes de tomar la decisión de aproximarse y olisquearlo cuidadosamente. ¿Qué clase de criatura era ésta?

De repente, la bola se desencorvó. Harry trastabilló hacia atrás alarmado. Una cara peluda, no muy diferente a la suya, se asomó y unos inquisitivos ojos grises lo miraron con un alegre interés. Las orejas de Harry se sacudieron involuntariamente.

_Bueno._

Esto era nuevo.

Harry miró fijamente a la… criatura, completamente desconcertado.

_Un cachorro._

Un cachorro de lobo le estaba devolviendo la mirada, con las orejas levantadas y alerta. Su pelaje completamente blanco casi lo camuflaba completamente por la nieve pero esos ojos sobresalían, brillantes y plateados.

El lobo más grande bajó la mirada hacia él, con el pelaje crispado como advertencia. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo ahí? ¿No sabía que ése era el territorio de Harry? ¿Su manada estaba cerca? ¿Estaban planeando atacarlo? La idea hizo que levantara sus patas traseras y gruñó amenazante, con la intención de dejar las cosas claras.

Sin embargo, el cachorro estaba perdiendo el punto por completo. Respondió con un feliz ladridito, menando la cola con abandono. Sacó la lengua y brincoteó hacia el frente, olisqueando descaradamente al lobo más grande. Soltó otro ladridito de aprobación y continuó con la entusiasta intromisión al espacio personal de Harry.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, literalmente aturdido y sin poder moverse. Las únicas veces que otros lobos se habían acercado a él, había sido con agresión o para atacar. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser un solitario y rechazar todos los avances. ¡Era lo que se hacía! Excepto que ahora estaba siendo forzado a lidiar con esta… esta desvergonzada indiferencia a todas las reglas y él no estaba seguro de que le gustara.

Le gustó aún menos cuando el cachorro caminó a su alrededor para darle un curioso golpecito a su cola. Las afiladas garras lo rasguñaron y Harry se enfadó ante el asalto. Se dio la vuelta y chasqueó la quijada en represalia, haciendo clara su desaprobación.

No le ayudó ni tantito.

El cachorro se dejó caer de espaldas, con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola vigorosamente. Enormes ojos plateados miraron suplicantes hacia Harry en una obvia invitación.

Juega conmigo.

Harry resopló indignado. ¡No tenía tiempo para esto! ¿Acaso él esperaba que dejara de lado su cacería para satisfacer los caprichos de ese mocoso? ¡Él era un lobo!

Dejó salir un aullido, sólo para probarlo. El sonido emanó desde muy dentro de él y resonó a través de todo el claro del bosque. La mismísima luna pareció titilar en respuesta a su llamado. Un instinto primario lo envolvió y Harry se dejó perder en el momento. Dejó salir otro aullido…

…sólo para callarse sorprendido cuando un chillón y áspero aullido se unió a la orquesta.

Harry se detuvo para dirigirle a su minúscula compañía una mirada hastiada. El pequeño ignoró su crítica y siguió con su entusiasta aullido; un sonido chillón y tan agudo que hizo que las orejas de Harry se pegaran a su cráneo con desagrado. Sonaba horrible. ¡Él lo estaba haciendo todo mal! Harry resopló indignado y el cachorro dejó de aullar casi de inmediato. Enormes y expectantes ojos grises se volvieron hacia Harry, esperando pacientemente que él iniciara alguna clase de juego nuevo.

Harry había tenido suficiente. Respondió con un desdeñoso bufido hacia la dirección del pequeño intruso, antes de darse la vuelta e irse a otro lado. Estaba apenas unos metros fuera del claro cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de patas caminando detrás de él.

Harry gruñó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. El cachorro corrió hasta él, manteniendo el paso con facilidad. La cola de Harry se erizó y chasqueó las mandíbulas en una clara advertencia.

Déjame solo.

El cachorro lo ignoró, siguiéndolo tenazmente a pesar de que Harry apresuró el paso. El lobo más grande gruñó y salió corriendo, determinado a dejar a la pequeña y peluda molestia detrás. Zigzagueó en su camino a través de los árboles y arbustos, dejándole al cachorro un rastro imposible de seguir. Ya estaba. ¡A ver ahora cómo seguía a Harry!

Como era de esperarse, el cachorro encontró a un digno oponente en un tronco caído. Harry brincó fácilmente por encima pero era demasiado alto para el pequeño. Sus pequeñas piernas simplemente no podían lograr ese salto. El cachorro titubeó y comenzó a buscar alrededor, tratando de encontrar una manera de cruzar. No había nada ahí y finalmente, sollozó y se dio por vencido, se dejó caer sobre su trasero y miró hacia Harry con sus grandes y tristes ojos y bajó las orejas. El lobo gris se detuvo al otro lado, observado para asegurarse de que el mocoso latoso no pudiera cruzar.

El cachorro se quedó donde estaba pero plantó sus patas sobre el tronco y soltó un chillidito agudo, exigiendo que regresara.

El lobo gris respondió resoplando victoriosamente. ¡Por fin! Tal vez ahora podía seguir con cosas más importantes. Harry agitó la cola en señal de triunfo antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Draco gimoteó cuando después de lograr trepar por fin al tronco, sólo vio marcharse al lobo más grande. No entendía por qué él no quería ser su amigo. Draco no había sido nada más que agradable. Cabizbajo vio la figura oscura desaparecer y metió su cola entre sus patas. Otra vez estaba solo.

Bueno, pues simplemente eso no servía. No le gustaba estar por sí solo y ahora que había encontrado a alguien de su misma especie, estaba renuente a dejarlo en paz. Tal vez le agradaría más al gran lobo si él se probaba a sí mismo. Sí. Eso funcionaría.

El pequeño cachorro se animó de inmediato y sus orejas se levantaron. La próxima vez, él sería mejor. Probaría que él valía la pena como para quedarse con él. El lobo gris lo vería.

Pero ahora no. Se estaba haciendo tarde y el amanecer estaba cerca. Era hora de regresar. Draco se deslizó bajando del tronco y salió corriendo dando brinquitos, haciendo su camino de regreso a la pared.

Sin embargo, estaba decidido a ver al lobo de nuevo. Era tan grande y poderoso. Su pelaje gris brillaba a la luz de la luna cuando acechaba con paso seguro y tan silencioso como una sombra en el bosque. El cazador perfecto. ¡Las cosas que podría enseñarle a Draco! Y tal vez la próxima vez, podría incluso convencer al otro para que jugara con él.

Fue con un corazón feliz y un esperanzado recorrido a toda velocidad que el cachorro volvió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin ser visto al amanecer.

No fue mucho tiempo después que Harry subió de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Insatisfecho y desconcertado, se dejó caer en su cama casi de inmediato.

Siempre estaba cansado después de vagabundear en el bosque y esa noche había sido excepcionalmente difícil. Le había tomado gran parte de la noche el deshacerse del cachorro y después de eso no había habido tiempo para cazar.

Persistente pequeño latoso. ¿De dónde había salido? No se parecía a ningún lobo que Harry hubiera visto antes. Esos ojos… no podía recordar haberse topado antes con ese particular tono de plateado. Y aun así parecían casi…

Harry bostezó y se enterró en su almohada. Bueno, como fuera la pequeña lata había arruinado su caminata. La cacería tendría que esperar otra noche.

Oh, bueno, fue sólo un pequeño problema. Un accidente de una sola vez. Él podía ser paciente. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que volviera a ver al cachorro?

Harry cayó dormido pronto, apaciguado por los sueños sobre la luna llena y ojos plateados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos semanas después…<strong>_

Harry esperó hasta que la señora Norris se había ido por otro corredor antes de escabullirse hasta los jardines de nuevo. La luna llena le dio la bienvenida e incluso en su forma humana él sintió un estremecimiento de emoción. Esta noche, merodearía de nuevo.

Ajustó el broche de su capa de invisibilidad cuando iba cruzando los terrenos llenos de nieve. Tenía la esperanza de que Ron no se diera cuenta de que se había ido. Por supuesto que él lo sabía al igual que Hermione, pero ellos no se sentían completamente cómodos con esa compulsión suya de correr libre en el bosque. En palabras de Ron; _¿ellos no habían hecho ya suficiente?_

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ellos tenían buena intención, pero simplemente no lo entendían. Una forma animaga tenía que ser alimentada y suprimir el instinto no era saludable. Por lo menos Luna lo entendía y mantenía su secreto. Ella siempre había sido excepcionalmente comprensiva con las cosas a las que otros se oponían. Era una de las razones por las que estaba encariñado con la chica. Luna no le resentiría esto.

Tiritando, Harry se acercó a la pared oeste y lanzó rápidamente un hechizo revelador. No había nadie alrededor. Consideró un Levicorpus antes de pensarlo mejor y escalar la pared. Subió seguro y confiado, ya había hecho esto antes, pero la pared estaba resbalosa y era difícil. Harry deseó a medias ser un cachorro de nuevo. En ese entonces, él se las había arreglado para sacar una piedra de la parte baja de la pared e hizo un huequito para entrar y salir. Sin embargo, ahora era muy grande, y no podía hacerlo. Así que se impulsó hacia arriba, teniendo cuidado de que la capa no se atorara y descendió al otro lado.

_Perfecto._

El resto ya era fácil. Harry siguió la rutina familiar de esconder la capa en un árbol hueco. El bosque estaba delante de él, oscuro e intimidante. Él se dejó ir, deseando que el lobo se hiciera cargo. Su cuerpo cambió a su forma lupina y él se sacudió, notando con placer como el bosque parecía cambiar al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Ya no era vulnerable. Era poderoso otra vez.

El lobo gris dio un último vistazo a las tierras del borde y entonces sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Recorrió a grandes pasos el oscuro bosque, alerta ante cualquier signo de una presa o un depredador por igual. Un rastro fresco de patas estaba frente a él y Harry se detuvo de golpe, hizo una pausa para oler el aire. Lobos. Había otros en sus terrenos. Su pelaje se erizó por la agitación. Las manadas se estaban volviendo más atrevidas. Una y otra vez, Harry los había encontrado cazando en sus partes favoritas. Los había ahuyentado pero ellos seguían regresando, cada vez más desafiantes e insolentes.

Harry gruñó y salió corriendo, hizo una ronda rápida en sus tierras. Nada parecía estar fuera de orden. Los forasteros ya no estaban ahí. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, agitó la cola y salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez en busca de una presa. Una liebre había estado en los alrededores, su rastro se encaminaba hacia uno de los muchos lagos en las profundidades del bosque. Harry bajó la cabeza y olisqueó. El olor estaba fresco. Gruñó y siguió sigilosamente.

Finalmente, esta noche cazaría. No habría interrupciones ni molestias como la última vez. No, esta vez él estaba…

¡Wuaf!

El agudo ladrido cortó a través del silencio del bosque, asustando por lo menos diez años de la vida de Harry. Se quedó quieto como si hubiera sido petrificado, y entonces se dio la vuelta, listo para atacar, sólo para encontrar una familiar cosa peluda corriendo directamente hacia él.

El cachorro derrapó hasta detenerse frente a él, soltando ladriditos como un emocionado… bueno, como un cachorro, asustando a cualquier presa potencial en un radio de diez kilómetros. Tal como esperaba, Harry escuchó los leves crujidos en la maleza que hacían los variados animales del bosque al salir corriendo para ponerse a salvo.

Harry gruñó enojado, ¿otra vez? ¿Por qué el mocoso seguía en sus tierras? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente claro la última vez? Aparentemente no porque una pequeña patita soltó un zarpazo, dándole justo en el hocico. Harry gruñó enojado, logrando nada más que otra serie de chilliditos felices del impertinente enano. El lobo más grande resopló enojado, nada sorprendido cuando su pequeño acosador se negó a captar la indirecta. Y claro, el cachorro se agachó haciendo la parodia de un ataque, quedándose quieto y esperando a que el otro se moviera.

Harry movió una oreja, observando con un poco de interés. Así que lo estaba retando. Muy bien. Bajó su cuerpo hasta el suelo, apoyándose sobre sus patas traseras e invitando un ataque. El cachorro saltó. Harry esquivó el torpe intento fácilmente lanzándose hacia la derecha. Resopló divertido cuando el pequeñito cayó, haciendo una bola de pelos y nieve, habiendo perdido su objetivo por al menos veinte centímetros. El cachorro soltó un agudo chillidito de tristeza mientras se ponía de pie, se sacudió la nieve antes de volverse hacia el lobo más grande y pegar sus orejas a la cabeza enojadamente. Al parecer, a alguien no le gustaba ser burlado.

Habiendo hecho su punto, Harry agitó la cola de satisfacción y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Todavía había tiempo para cazar. Casi de inmediato, hubo el inconfundible ruido de pequeñas pisadas detrás de él. El lobo gris gruñó y apuró el paso, intentando cansar al enano como la última vez. Desafortunadamente, se le había acabado la suerte. No había un tronco como la vez anterior, nada sino un camino fácil y sin curvas, y su pequeño acosador blanco fue capaz de mantener un estable y ruidoso paso detrás de él.

Harry se enfadó cuando un pequeño cuerpo rozó su flanco. Segundos después, una pata golpeó su cola experimentalmente. El lobo gris movió la cola, alejando de un golpe al imparable mocoso. La pequeña molestia no podía ser disuadida y corrió felizmente a su lado.

Siguieron así por largo tiempo. Harry se encontró siendo entorpecido constantemente por el cachorro. Ciertamente no podía cazar con él trotando alrededor, el cachorro estaba haciendo suficiente ruido como para asustar a un centauro. También estaba metiéndose constantemente bajo sus pies, ignorando desconsideradamente la muy conocida política de acechar caminando lado a lado.

Casi tropieza cuando el cachorro se escurrió debajo de él otra vez. Harry ya había tenido suficiente. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, atrapó con firmeza a la amenaza blanca levantándolo por la nuca. El cachorro ladró en protesta y se retorció pero Harry ignoró el alboroto. Lo sacudió un poco, caminó a una corta distancia fuera del camino y lo depositó firmemente encima de un arbusto.

_Ya está. A ver ahora cómo sale de esa sin…_

Un agudo grito de ataque cortó el viento y el arbusto crujió cuando algo salió volando de éste. Al instante, Harry se encontró usando un peludo sombrero blanco. Por un segundo, Harry se quedó estupefacto. ¡El pequeño maleducado realmente había tenido los nervios para aventársele!

Filosos dientes le mordisquearon la oreja y Harry gruñó y sacudió la cabeza enojado, lanzando al cachorro por los aires. Los ojos grises lo fulminaron con la mirada retándolo abiertamente y las pequeñas patas se plantaron firmemente en el suelo. El pequeño lobo le sostuvo la mirada, con el pelo erizado y enseñándole los dientes. Terco e insolente mocoso. Empujó de nuevo al lobo más grande y ladró enojado, negándose a ser descartado de nuevo.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Nunca lo iba a dejar en paz? Harry dejó salir un desganado gruñido. Claramente, él no iba a ir a ninguna parte esa noche. Para ser honesto, en ese momento ya estaba demasiado exhausto para siquiera estar apropiadamente enojado.

Empujó al pequeñito con la cabeza una vez más, haciéndolo dar una voltereta en la nieve de nuevo. El latoso estuvo de pie y corriendo en un segundo. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa energía? El lobo gris resopló y se dejó caer en la nieve, dándole al cachorro rienda suelta para aullar, trepar y mordisquearlo sin protestas.

Tal vez se cansaría en un rato. Los afilados colmillos jalaron entusiasmadamente su oreja y una pata golpeó su cabeza. Harry resopló de nuevo.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez no…

* * *

><p>—¡Él no deja de seguirme! ¡Nunca pedí ser una niñera! ¿Por qué no sólo se va?<p>

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que Harry había estado aguantando a su pequeño acosador y estaba empezando a estropearle los nervios. Había sido divertido las primeras veces, pero honestamente esto estaba saliéndosele de las manos.

Seguro, la peste no era nada comparado con lo que había tenido que lidiar en el pasado, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una completa molestia. Cada vez que Harry se preparaba para una noche a solas en los bosques, era acosado. Nada funcionaba. Él había gruñido, chascado las mandíbulas e incluso en ocasiones había salido corriendo. Una vez, hasta había aventado a la pequeña rata en un arbusto. Pero el cachorro era implacable en su búsqueda por un compañero de juegos. Para ser honesto, si Harry no hubiera estado tan enfadado habría estado impresionado por la incansable persistencia.

Sin embargo, el pequeño monstruo peludo estaba interfiriendo inflexiblemente en su rutina y Harry sencillamente sabía que él estaba haciéndolo a propósito. No podía quejarse de eso con Ron o Hermione. Ellos le aconsejarían que dejara de escabullirse. Eso lo dejaba con Luna y Harry estaba más que agradecido por su calmada y algo distraída atención.

Luna soportó sus quejas pacientemente, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Harry frunció el ceño y siguió cortando sus ingredientes de pociones. De alguna manera, ella siempre lo hacía sentir como si sus problemas fueran ridículos. De mala gana, supuso que él estaba de acuerdo en ese caso, pero eso no aminoraba su enojo.

—¿Qué hago con él? —murmuró.

—Él parece ser dulce —le respondió ella, entregándole unas crisopas pulverizadas.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo sea —refunfuñó Harry, mezclando su poción con fuerza. De hecho, en su forma humana casi era capaz de recordar a la pequeña lata con afecto. Era una cosita adorable, con todo su pelaje blanco como la nieve, las pequeñas patitas y los ojos plateados. Y tan pequeñito. Y sin embargo era tan valiente, no lo pensaba dos veces antes de lanzársele a un lobo de cuatro veces su tamaño y correr sin control por el bosque. Sólo que era… raro. Todo eso era raro.

—¿No se supone que los cachorros de lobo viven con sus manadas? —preguntó.

—Tú no corres con una manada —respondió Luna.

Harry rogó por tener paciencia: —Eso es porque en realidad no soy un lobo —le señaló. Luna respondió con una sonrisa ensoñadora que no le dijo nada.

—Eso es verdad. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez él también es un solitario. Eso o se alejó y se perdió.

Harry dejó de mutilar sus flobberworms. No había pensado en eso. Merlín, ¿qué tal si el pequeñito estaba perdido? Él no podía vivir por sí mismo en el bosque. ¿Y si le daba hambre? ¿O se lastimaba? ¿Quién iba a cuidarlo si él…?

—¿Es por eso que él me está siguiendo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Crees que está asustado o…?

La ligera risa de Luna lo interrumpió: —Los niños son muy valientes —le respondió, poniendo un poco de acónito en la poción por si acaso—. Ellos sólo quieren divertirse, explorar y meterse en problemas siempre que sea posible. Son los adultos los que entienden el miedo, Harry.

Harry consideró eso, renuentemente impresionado por su sabio consejo. Era tan fácil hacer menos a Luna, pensar que era extravagante y extraña pero luego decía algo como eso y entonces él se preguntaba si ella sabía más que todos ellos juntos. Sin embargo, sus palabras no lo reconfortaron. Ahora él estaba preocupado por su pequeño amigo del bosque.

—No importa si él es un tarado valiente. El bosque es peligroso. ¿Y si Sombra se lastima?

—¿Sombra?

Harry se sonrojó: —Así es como lo llamo —explicó—. Me sigue por todos lados como una así que…

Luna se echó a reír: —No me preocuparía mucho por Sombra, Harry. Creo que él puede cuidarse a sí mismo. La mayoría de las criaturas que viven en el bosque pueden hacerlo. Él simplemente se siente solo. Todo lo que quiere es un amigo.

—Pero está echando todo a perder —se lamentó Harry—. Se mete en mi camino, ¡y ni siquiera sabe cómo cazar!

—Entonces enséñale. De todos modos él te está siguiendo.

—Pero no puedo…

—Harry, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte. Vas a encontrar una manera de manejar a tu pequeña Sombra, estoy segura de eso. Mientras tanto, ¿podemos terminar la poción?

Había una extraña nota de finalidad en su tono de voz, Harry refunfuñó dejándolo ir y volvió a hacer su trabajo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy caminando hacia el escritorio de Slughorn y poner un vial ahí. Harry lo observó, más por hábito que por otra cosa. Su rival había estado callado y abstraído desde que había regresado a Hogwarts. Ese año ni siquiera había intentado pelear con él, escogiendo en su lugar limitarse a socializar con Luna. Sin embargo, Harry todavía lo observaba, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Últimamente el rubio había estado trabajando en su forma animaga, o eso es lo que le había dicho Luna. Harry tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad. Pero simplemente lo dejaba ser. Ciertamente no extrañaba al tarado. Y con Sombra, tenía suficiente en su plato por el momento. Aun así se preguntaba…

—¿Luna?

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Cómo le va a Malfoy? Quiero decir, ¿cómo le va con su forma animaga?

Luna sonrió, sus ojos tomaron esa familiar mirada misteriosa que le quedaba tan bien a ella: —Mejor de lo que yo esperaba —respondió.

Y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Harry, ella no dijo nada más.

* * *

><p>Draco caminó hacia el escritorio de Slughorn, negándose estoicamente a dignificar con una respuesta la descarada mirada de Potter. Sin embargo, podía sentir los ojos del tarado encima de él, y eso lo fastidiaba. Potter había estado observándolo todo el año, sin duda, con la esperanza de atrapar a Draco cometiendo alguna fechoría. Su enojo resurgió y apuró el paso, dejó en el escritorio su poción y salió del salón de inmediato.<p>

Ese año no podía darse el lujo de tener un altercado con Potter. No como estaban las cosas. Simplemente no podía dejar que el Gryffindor lo exasperara. Y considerando que Potter lo molestaba tan sólo por el hecho de respirar, lo más aconsejable era mantener la distancia.

Sin embargo, era algo tan agotador, tener que mantener ese aire de autocontrol y mesura. Se sentía tan cansado e inquieto, casi como atrapado.

Y estaba harto de eso.

Al parecer necesitaba otra noche de sus salidas al bosque. Últimamente había estado usando como sostén sus vagabundeos a altas horas de la noche para mantenerse cuerdo. Caminó a través del pasillo, ignorando las miradas y murmullos lanzados hacia él.

Al menos en el bosque, simplemente podía ser. Draco sonrió para sí mismo cuando recordó a su elusivo familiar. El lobo gris había estado renuente y cauteloso al principio, pero parecía haberse tranquilizado desde entonces. Todavía le faltaba darle la bienvenida a un ruidoso cachorrito a su alrededor, pero toleraba los absurdos juegos de Draco con la paciencia de un santo, ni siquiera protestaba cuando se le paseaba encima o le jalaba las orejas. Para ser un animal salvaje y despiadado, algunas veces parecía ser casi humano.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien había sido tan adaptable y hubiera aceptado su presencia. La ironía de que fuera un solitario depredador en el bosque prohibido el que había llegado a aceptarlo no le pasaba de largo a Draco, pero estaba agradecido. Y un poco intrigado.

Su lobo, y sí, Draco pensaba en él como algo suyo ahora, era un misterio que él no podía resolver. Fuerte, elusivo y hermoso, pero un solitario que acechaba en el bosque a solas, sin manada ni compañía. Él no buscaba amigos y era feroz cuando encontraba a otros en su territorio, Draco había visto la manera en que su pelaje se erizaba cuando encontraba un rastro extraño en el bosque. Y aun así él había descubierto en su interior la manera de tolerar un molesto cachorrito sin nada más que un gruñido, escogiendo el tratar a Draco con la enorme y sufrida tolerancia de un… bueno, de un padre.

Él sí que era extraño, ese solitario lobo alfa.

Alfa.

Draco jugueteó con el nombre, poniéndolo en consideración. Sí, le quedaba.

Otra sonrisa pequeña llegó a sus labios. Esa noche iría al bosque. Correría de nuevo con su misterioso niñero.

Con Alfa, él se sentía a salvo.

* * *

><p>El cachorro se movía lentamente a través del denso follaje en el suelo del bosque, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Cuando estaba acechando, Alfa siempre era tan silencioso como un fantasma, y recientemente Draco había estado intentando imitar sus hábiles técnicas.<p>

El ratón corrió y se detuvo, justo a unos cuantos centímetros más adelante. El pelaje de Draco se erizó por el entusiasmo. Él no tenía hambre per se, pero la tentación de cazar era abrumadora. Además, el ratón debería pensarlo mejor antes de salir a vagabundear cuando había lobos en el bosque. Él se lo merecía, decidió Draco firmemente.

Vacilante, dio un paso al frente. Una ramita quedó atrapada bajo su pata y se rompió dejando escapar un sonido cortante. El ratón salió corriendo soltando un asustado chillido y Draco aulló desalentado, lo persiguió de inmediato. Ahora él era mucho más rápido, tratar de mantenerle el paso a su elusivo mentor era una buena forma de practicar su velocidad. Sin embargo, aún quedaba corto en el ataque. El ratón giró abruptamente hacia la derecha para ponerse a salvo y Draco saltó detrás de él. Fue un segundo demasiado tarde y se estrelló contra un montículo, rodó en el suelo y aterrizó de cara en una zanja.

Se puso de pie temblorosamente, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo rodeado por paredes de lodo. Draco aulló afligido cuando comprendió que estaba atascado en un hoyo en el suelo. Escarbó e intentó saltar, pero estaba demasiado alto. Draco gimoteó ansioso. Estaba atascado. ¡Atascado! El conocimiento de que simplemente podía cambiar a su forma humana y salir se le escapó en su recientemente descubierto pánico. Todo lo que él sabía era que estaba solo y que la zanja era demasiado profunda y que iba a estar atorado ahí por siempre y nadie jamás lo encontraría…

Muerto del susto, el pequeño cachorro comenzó a aullar.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba caminando por los límites de bosque cuando sus orejas atraparon los agudos y desesperados chillidos de auxilio.<p>

Sombra.

El lobo gris se quedó congelado por un momento, antes de gruñir y salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Pasó destrozando todo lo que estaba en su camino a través del bosque mientras los chillidos seguían y seguían.

El lado humano en su mente se inundó de pánico por su pequeño lobo. Él ni siquiera había planeado salir esa noche pero la preocupación por Sombra lo había dejado sintiéndose inquieto e incómodo. Aparentemente, había sido con razón porque el cachorro seguramente estaba en alguna clase de horrible peligro. Un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando el lobo tomó el control. Si algo se había atrevido a dañar a su pequeño, él lo…

Derrapó y se detuvo en un pequeño claro y olió el aire. Sombra estaba cerca, en ese lugar los chillidos eran casi ensordecedores. Y parecían estar saliendo de…

Harry movió una oreja y se acercó cautelosamente a una zanja poco profunda. Se inclinó hacia el frente y miró hacia el interior. Un par de asustados ojos plateados le regresaron la mirada. Sombra lo vio y plantó las patas en uno de los lados de la zanja, chillando lastimeramente e intentando alcanzarlo frenéticamente.

_Oh, por el amor de…_

Las orejas de Harry se sacudieron por un combinado sentimiento de alivio, diversión y exasperación. ¿Cómo es que algo tan pequeño podía provocar tantos problemas? Sombra le dirigió un ladridito, exigiendo una misión de rescate justo _ahora_. Harry resopló y se ocupó en sacar a la pequeña amenaza.

Alfa lo agarró gentilmente por la nuca y lo sacó sin esfuerzo. El lobo más grande lo trató con cuidado, su agarre era gentil y reconfortante. Draco estuvo de regreso en terreno sólido en menos de un minuto y no perdió tiempo en brincarle encima y acariciar con el hocico a su protector, lloriqueando en forma de queja.

Alfa respondió con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un gruñido bajo y divertido, permitiéndole a Draco acurrucarse en él. El cachorro lloriqueó y olfateó su flanco. El más grande de los dos respondió con un empujoncito reconfortante y un gentil mordisqueo a la nuca de Draco, una reprimenda para que fuera más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Era casi paternal y el cachorro se deleitó en la rara muestra de atención, respondiendo con torpes y húmedos lengüetazos de su parte. Pronto, estuvo lo suficientemente calmado para jugar y dar lata de nuevo. Mordisqueó el hocico del lobo más grande, soltó ladriditos y correteó a su alrededor. Alfa toleró sus exuberantes juegos con un divertido movimiento en su oreja, paciente como siempre, antes de decidir finalmente que ya había tenido suficiente. Bostezó y se estiró y Draco se quedó quieto, observándolo expectante. El lobo respondió con otro lengüetazo cariñoso antes de guiarlo fuera del claro.

Draco lo siguió obedientemente, contento de seguirlo hasta donde el otro lo guiara. El lobo más grande no salió corriendo como las últimas veces. Él midió su paso, deteniéndose de vez en cuando y esperando a que el pequeño lo alcanzara. Era una acción pequeña pero le decía a Draco que lo aceptaba, era un signo de que valía la pena esperarlo y que Alfa lo esperaría, lo protegería y cuidaría de él.

Lo dejó sintiéndose cálido y contento, sentimientos que eran tan elusivos en su vida diaria. Con Alfa, él era querido, cuidado y protegido. Una parte de él deseaba simplemente quedarse ahí por siempre.

Sin embargo, no podía ser así. El lobo gris era un animal salvaje y él no lo era. Tarde o temprano, tendría que marcharse y regresar a su sosa y tediosa existencia. Ese pensamiento lo deprimió y él lo alejó decididamente.

Al menos por ahora, tenía esto. No iba a dejar que el pensar en el futuro se lo arruinara. Draco aplastó la punzada de desilusión en su corazón y salió corriendo detrás de Alfa.

* * *

><p>Él estaba jugando.<p>

Harry apenas podía creerlo. Soltó un sonido de sorpresa cuando Sombra salió a la carga desde su derecha y se le abalanzó con un gruñido triunfante, mandándolos a ambos a dar una vuelta en el suelo. Él se estaba volviendo bueno en eso, notó Harry con orgullo. Al parecer su cachorro aprendía rápido. Había una marcada mejoría en su estilo de caza y Harry estaba viendo algunos cambios mayores. Los días de caos y de lanzarse de cabeza a los problemas estaban disminuyendo. Ahora se movía con una eficiente gracia y en estos días se iba por su cuenta. Sí, Sombra estaba creciendo para llegar a ser un buen cazador.

También se estaba volviendo más grande, notó Harry pensativo. Cuando lo conoció, Sombra habría cabido en la palma de su mano. Todavía era pequeño pero ahora necesitaría de ambas manos para levantarlo. ¿Realmente había crecido tanto? De alguna manera esa idea era triste. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a la compañía de Sombra y le dolería perderlo. Pronto, él querría explorar los bosques, incluso tal vez correr junto con otra manada… Harry no podría unírsele. Tendría que quedarse y decir adiós.

El cachorro en cuestión pareció sentir sus pensamientos melancólicos porque se sentó y chilló, le dio al lobo mayor un consolador lengüetazo. Harry respondió a su vez, mordisqueando gentilmente su nuca. Sombra prácticamente se derritió por la atención y se extendió sobre el suelo demandando más cariños. Harry lo consintió resoplando divertido, siguiendo sus ministraciones con Sombra puesto firmemente entre sus dos patas delanteras.

Sombra toleró los cariños tanto como podía esperarse de un activo cachorrito antes de brincar y darle un golpe en la cabeza, urgiéndolo a pelear de nuevo. Harry rodó fácilmente y respondió zarandeándolo rudamente, teniendo cuidado todo el tiempo de no dejarse llevar. No iba a arriesgarse a lastimar al pequeñito, ni siquiera de juego.

Jugaron a luchar por un tiempo, Sombra definitivamente se estaba volviendo mejor en ese juego y Harry realmente disfrutaba dejarlo ganar de vez en cuando. Usualmente, él se sentía compelido a recordarle al impertinente mocoso que él era el jefe, pero algunas veces era agradable sólo verlo divertirse. Había una extraña clase de regocijo en ver a Sombra crecer y saber que él había tomado parte en eso. ¿Así es como se sentían los padres? Tal vez…

El cachorro se le trepó, se le aventó y lo mordisqueó hasta que se cansó. Las orejas de Harry se movieron por la diversión cuando Sombra se dejó caer contra él y bostezó. Los ojos grises parpadearon con sueño y Harry lo acarició con la nariz afectuosamente, dejándose caer también.

Sombra se acurrucó junto a él y cerró los ojos, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato. Sintiéndose completamente seguro de que Harry iba a cuidarlo. Una extraña clase de calidez se expandió por su corazón por ese pensamiento, mezclado con un feroz sentido de protección. Harry bostezó y se acomodó, a pesar de que la vaga idea de que el amanecer no estaba muy lejos flotó a través de su mente.

Sí, tendría que irse pronto. Muy pronto. Pero seguramente sólo un poquito más de tiempo con Sombra no le haría daño. Le quedaba tan poquito tiempo con él. Sólo un poquito más…

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó unas horas más tarde, el sol ya estaba fuera y Sombra se había ido. No había nada que dijera que él había estado ahí salvo por un pequeño rastro de huellas que se dirigían hacia dentro del bosque. Harry miró fijamente y en silencio el rastro que se desvanecía. Sombra se había ido. Y un día, se iría de nuevo y… y no volvería. La depresión absoluta que sintió por ese pensamiento era abrumadora. De alguna manera, ya no querría ser un lobo en ese entonces. No tendría sentido sin un pequeño cuerpo blanco caminando junto a él y unos enormes ojos plateados mirándolo con adoración.<p>

Harry volvió a su forma humana, tiritando cuando el frío lo alcanzó. Se envolvió en su capa y frotó sus manos, haciendo su cansado camino de regreso a la pared del castillo.

Si él hubiera puesto un poco más de atención, habría notado que las pequeñas huellas de patas seguían su camino hasta la pared. Si hubiera mirado con un poco más de atención, habría visto que había un hueco en la pared, uno más grande que antes, en el cual un pequeño animal podía escabullirse de un lado al otro. Y si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención habría visto que las huellas de patas terminaban y un par de huellas de pies comenzaban en el mismo espacio.

Pero Harry no lo notó. La única cosa que pasaba por su mente era que extrañaba a su pequeño lobo y que ya no sabía qué hacer sin él.

* * *

><p>Draco suspiró y se sentó a la orilla del lago congelado, mirando a lo lejos a nada en particular. Hacía frío, pero se había lanzado un hechizo calefactor antes de salir del castillo. En los últimos tiempos las cosas habían sido difíciles para él y simplemente quería que lo dejaran solo. Normalmente eso funcionaba bastante bien. Hoy en día la mayoría de las personas eran más que felices de dejarlo por sus propios medios. Aun así las cosas habían sido difíciles desde la guerra y no era ajeno a los empujones repentinos o a los hechizos para hacerlo tropezar. Así que permanecía tenso y alerta de cualquier signo de ataque.<p>

Una ramita crujió detrás de él. Draco se dio la vuelta y sacó la varita instintivamente.

Potter levantó las manos y retrocedió: —Lo lamento —murmuró—. No sabía que este lugar estaba ocupado.

Draco apretó los labios y guardó su varita: —Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes —contestó de manera cortante.

Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora las cosas habían sido raras con Potter, y él no estaba seguro de cómo responderle. En el pasado, no lo habría pensado antes de hechizarlo sólo porque sí, pero ya no parecía valer el esfuerzo. De alguna manera las cosas habían cambiado. Más que nada él extrañaba a su lobo. Sin Alfa se sentía solo y perdido y reñir con Potter simplemente parecía estúpido y ruin en comparación.

Sin embargo, él aún deseaba que el otro se marchara. En lugar de hacerlo, Potter dio un paso al frente y se sentó junto a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución: —De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco se puso a la defensiva: —No estoy haciendo nada —espetó, volviéndose hacia el idiota—. No estoy planeando tu dolorosa muerte, no estoy haciendo intrigas para resucitar al Señor Oscuro… ¡no estoy haciendo nada, Potter! Estoy sentado aquí tratando de pensar en algunas cosas y eso es todo. Así que si tan sólo podrías… no sé, dejar de mirarme como si fuera un caldero a punto de explotar, eso sería genial.

Potter parpadeó sorprendido, antes de arquear las cejas y fulminarlo con la mirada: —¡No lo he hecho! —espetó.

Draco se puso de pie de un salto, enojado e incrédulo en partes iguales: —¿Hablas en serio? ¡Me has estado vigilando como si fueras un halcón durante meses! Tú sólo… ¡sólo estás esperando que me meta en problemas y estoy harto! No voy a hacerlo, ¿está bien? No voy a…

—¡No he estado mirándote porque crea que estás haciendo algo, maldito tarado! —lo interrumpió Potter enojado.

Draco se congeló, demasiado sorprendido para siquiera hacerle una mueca. Él había esperado que lo negara. A la negación él podía contrarrestarla. Tenía que ser el estúpido e impredecible Potter quien le diera la vuelta a las cosas: —¿Entonces por qué estás mirándome? —exigió.

Potter, nervioso, arrastró los pies y se pasó una mano por el cabello: —Viejos hábitos —murmuró reacio—. Y tú has estado… te has comportado diferente este año.

Draco ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad: —Diferente —repitió.

—Ya no haces nada —respondió Potter seriamente. Como si el cambio en el temperamento de Draco fuera un asunto de extrema preocupación—. Estás siendo reservado y callado. Ni siquiera has tratado de reñir conmigo este año. Es… es raro, está bien.

Draco intentó con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse boquiabierto. Si estaba escuchando esto correctamente, Potter estaba diciendo que lo echaba de menos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

—Eres raro —murmuró.

Potter se veía sorprendido, pero entonces sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa bromista: —¿Eso es lo que vas a contestar?

—Tómalo o déjalo, cabeza rajada —refunfuño Draco, enfadándose otra vez y se sentó de nuevo.

Durante un rato hubo silencio. Tal vez Potter se había marchado…

—Lo tomo. Es una de tus mejores contestaciones.

Potter se sentó junto a él y Draco se estremeció cuando sus brazos se rozaron. La calidez de alguna manera era… extrañamente familiar. Como también lo era el intento de Potter para exasperarlo. Draco casi sonrió: —Resiento eso —contestó—. Lo he hecho mejor. ¿Weasley es nuestro rey? ¿Las insignias de Potter apesta? Qué tal esa vez que…

—Sí, sí. Eres un tarado muy creativo —interrumpió Potter secamente. Sin embargo, él estaba sonriendo, y no era… completamente horrendo.

—Es bueno saber que mi ingenio es apreciado —sonrió Draco socarronamente.

Potter resopló y se inclinó hacia atrás, recargándose en un roble. Draco no pudo evitar darse cuenta de los sutiles cambios y las líneas de su cuerpo. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, volviendo a ver el lago. La luna brilló sobre la congelada superficie y los pensamientos de Draco revolotearon hacia el bosque, donde un lobo gris estaba recorriendo su territorio.

—Luna llena —murmuró Potter, casi haciendo eco a sus pensamientos. Sonaba melancólico y Draco se preguntó por qué.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Por alguna razón quería saberlo. ¿Curiosidad? ¿O sólo era la subyacente sensación de que los problemas de Potter no eran muy diferentes de los suyos?

Excepto que tenían que serlo porque los problemas de Draco eran bizarros más allá de lo increíble. Aun así…

Potter se encogió de hombros: —Es difícil de explicar —dijo finalmente.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír: —Por más raro que parezca, eso puedo entenderlo.

Potter se movió más cerca, uniéndosele mientras miraba hacia la nada: —Estoy perdiéndolo —murmuró levemente—. Se va a ir y no sé qué voy a hacer sin él.

Draco frunció el ceño, preguntándose vagamente de quién estaba hablando Potter. ¿Un amante tal vez? ¿Un amigo? Parte de él quería saber desesperadamente quién había hecho surgir esas emociones tan fuertes en Potter, pero tal vez eso no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, lo entendía. Claro que Potter obviamente estaba hablando de una persona. Pero Draco sabía lo que era que alguien te importara y saber que se marcharía pronto. Su tiempo con Alfa se estaba haciendo más corto y lo dejaba sintiéndose herido y amargado.

—No es justo —susurró.

—No —murmuró Potter—. No lo es.

Parpadeó y se sentó de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Draco también se puso tenso, esperando que Potter hiciera una mueca de desdén y se fuera. En vez de hacerlo, el Gryffindor simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza: —Debería irme —dijo al fin—. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí en primer lugar…

Otra vez lucía abatido y cansado y Draco se sintió compelido a decir algo, aunque fuera sólo para dispersar la repentina incomodidad: —Se va resolver sólo, Potter. Siempre lo hace.

Potter se las arregló para sonreír vacilante: —Gracias por no ser un tarado, Malfoy —dijo—. Esto fue…

—¿Extraño?

Potter se echó a reír: —Bueno, sí. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Draco asintió mientras se daba la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Podía sentir los ojos de Potter sobre su espalda mientras se alejaba, observándolo. Sin embargo no lo hizo enojar. El tarado no quería decir nada con eso. No, a Potter sólo… le gustaba mirarlo. Draco sonrió ligeramente. Supuso que podía vivir con eso.

Por primera vez en semanas, descubrió que no extrañaba tanto a Alfa.

* * *

><p>Draco esperó su próxima cacería con una paciencia casi insoportable. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido el bosque para sí mismo y últimamente le parecía más sofocante de lo usual. La luna le lanzaba su brillo, una visión fría mas no hostil, y Draco se estremeció por la anticipación. En el momento en que estuvo del otro lado de la pared, se transformó a su ahora familiar forma lupina.<p>

El mundo parecía transformarse junto con él, volviéndose de repente más vasto y mucho más intrigante. Libertad al fin. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló sólo porque podía hacerlo. Estuvo complacido al notar que su aullido chillón y rasposo le había dado paso a un timbre grave y estremecedor. Sonaba justo como Alfa. El pensar en su lobo trajo de regreso la anticipación. Draco corrió a zancadas y salió a toda velocidad hacia dentro del bosque, buscando al otro. La nieve crujía bajo sus patas y el bosque parecía abrirse frente a él. Había estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Draco titubeó y detuvo su camino, oliendo el aire con cautela. Algo no estaba bien. Había un olor desconocido en el viento y el bosque estaba inusualmente quieto. Y lo que era aún más desconcertante es que Alfa no estaba a la vista. Su pelaje color nieve se erizó mientras caminaba hacia el frente con cuidado. No podía entenderlo del todo, pero algo no estaba bien.

Consideró a medias el salir corriendo, antes de pensarlo mejor. Él era un lobo y podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Alfa no correría. Draco negó con la cabeza y se apresuró hacia los terrenos de caza. Este era su bosque, de Alfa y suyo, y él no iba a darse la vuelta y retroceder sólo porque algo se sentía raro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se deslizara hasta un pequeño claro. Usualmente Alfa lo esperaba ahí antes de que se fueran a su ronda nocturna. Sin embargo, esa noche él no estaba. El claro estaba vacío y la familiar sombra gris no estaba por ningún lado. Ese tampoco era el único problema. El viento sacudió los árboles como una señal de mal agüero y el inhóspito silencio estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. Draco gruñó agitado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los pelos de su pescuezo se erizaron cuando una rama se rompió detrás de él, siendo seguida de un gruñido amenazador. A pesar de que estaba tenso y se había dado la vuelta, Draco estaba seguro de una cosa.

Ese no era Alfa.

Hizo callar su alarma cuando el otro lobo salió de entre las sombras. Su hocico estaba manchado de sangre y sus ojos oscuros miraron al lobo blanco con una amenaza apenas disfrazada. Era un animal enorme, de al menos cuatro veces el tamaño de Draco, y su pelaje color negro se erizaba agitado por la presencia del cachorro. El lobo más grande enseñó los dientes y gruñó de nuevo, su inmenso cuerpo se estremecía por una exaltación reprimida a medias.

Draco se agachó, guiado por un miedo instintivo. Era joven e inexperto pero incluso él podía decir que éste no era un encuentro para jugar. Había una agresividad a la que el joven lobo no estaba acostumbrado. El lobo más oscuro caminó sigilosamente hacia el frente gruñendo bajo, con la cola erizada y mostrando los dientes.

Él estaba buscando pelea.

Draco titubeó y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, haciendo claras sus intenciones. Él no quería pelear. No había manera de que pudiera atacar a ese monstruo y esperara ganar. Ceder era lo mejor y sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera justo ahora. Un lloriqueo escapó de su garganta en una tácita rendición. El otro gruñó y se acercó y algo muy parecido al terror ciego surgió en el interior de Draco. Otro lloriqueo escapó de él y en ese momento comenzó a retroceder frenéticamente, buscando un escape. No había ninguno. El lobo chasqueó sus letales mandíbulas amenazadoramente y Draco tembló de miedo. Alfa… necesitaba a Alfa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo con este…?

Todo sucedió en segundos. El lobo de color oscuro aulló y se lanzó a por él, con las mandíbulas muy abiertas. El pánico de Draco tomó el control y se giró para salir corriendo soltando un ladrido. Apenas notó el enojado gruñido antes de que un cuerpo chocara con él con una fuerza cegadora. Chilló cuando caía hacia el suelo congelado, luchando para liberarse. Y entonces un par de mandíbulas fuertes como el acero chasquearon peligrosamente cerca de él, rozando su pata trasera. El escozor agudo y doloroso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que su pánico surgiera.

Draco aulló.

* * *

><p>A Harry le hervía la sangre. Prácticamente salió volando hasta el claro, mostrando los dientes y con el pelaje erizado. Durante toda la noche había sentido que algo no estaba bien y las desconocidas marcas de patas en la nieve sólo habían ayudado a perturbarlo. En los últimos días los lobos habían andado con cuidado pero él no estaba tranquilo. No le era extraño que hubiera intrusos en su territorio. Viciosamente echaba fuera a los lobos, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos volvieran.<p>

Olió el aire y gruñó. Esta vez era el de color negro.

Antes ya había peleado con él, pero no había sido fácil. Ése era un maldito. Un lobo solitario sin una manada era una criatura peligrosa. El lobo negro era salvaje, un bruto agresivo que no dudaba en atacar sin razón. Los pelos del pescuezo de Harry se erizaron. Bueno, pues se lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de volver a cazar en esas tierras…

Su olor estaba en el viento y Harry siguió el rastro sin esfuerzo. Ahora no estaba muy lejos…

De repente un agudo y aterrado aullido rompió el silencio, haciendo que Harry se detuviera de golpe. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando reconoció…

_No._

¡No!

Harry salió corriendo de nuevo, casi prendiéndole fuego a su camino a través del bosque. Su corazón golpeteaba y el pánico surgía, abriéndole el paso a una ira cegadora casi de inmediato.

_Sombra estaba en peligro._

¡El lobo tenía a su cachorro!

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon y un gruñido salió de su garganta. El mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció, todo el bosque no era más que un obstáculo entre Sombra y él. Algo primitivo, salvaje y enfurecido se apoderó de su mente. Todo lo que sabía era que si Sombra tenía siquiera un rasguño, Harry haría pedazos a su atacante, miembro por miembro. Los aullidos de Sombra eran débiles pero frenéticos y estos lo incitaron a seguir.

Llegó rápidamente hasta el claro y gruñó ferozmente, su visión se centró de inmediato en la oscura y amenazante figura que se cernía sobre una más pequeña de color blanco. Los ojos de Sombra estaban muy abiertos por el terror mientras intentaba salir corriendo hacia un lugar seguro. Él se movió de repente hacia la derecha pero el lobo más grande gruñó y arremetió contra él.

Harry ya no esperó para ver más. Gruñó y saltó hacia la pelea, arremetió contra el lobo y lo hizo caer. Atrapado con la guardia baja, el animal cayó despatarrado hasta el suelo. Sombra chilló y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta Harry, quien lo empujó hacia atrás de inmediato. Primero iba a lidiar con el peligro inmediato. Se puso en frente del tembloroso cachorro y gruñó, buscando pelea.

El lobo negro se incorporó de un salto y gruñó de vuelta, con la cola tiesa y el pelaje erizado. Él acechó de nuevo y Harry rechinó los dientes, cubriendo la pequeña figura de Sombra con su cuerpo. Sus ojos relampaguearon mientras protegía a su pequeño del atacante. Mostró los dientes amenazadoramente y gruñó de nuevo, dando una clara advertencia.

_Mi cachorro. **¡Mío!**_

Sin miedo, el lobo negro respondió con su propio reto. Y luego atacó.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había durado. Estaba consciente de muy poco salvo de los chillidos de miedo de Sombra y del enorme bruto tratando de arrancar un pedazo de su costado. El lobo era más grande y pesado, pero Harry tenía como ventaja su velocidad y sus reflejos rápidos como el rayo. Dio tanto como recibió y cuando el atacante se lanzó hacia su pierna, saltó fuera del camino y arremetió, cerrando los dientes viciosamente alrededor de su cuello. Su adversario cayó con un dolorido aullido, forcejeando violentamente y chasqueando los dientes en el aire. Harry aguantó, gruñendo triunfante cuando le llegó el sabor a sangre. Su mente se rebeló y sus instintos exigían y demandaban una retribución.

_Mata. Mata, **¡Mata!**_

Fue de pura suerte que el lobo logró aventarlo a un lado. O si no Harry seguramente habría terminado con él. Incluso ahora que su oponente retrocedía, él se erizó y se preparó para perseguirlo. El lobo negro salió corriendo de inmediato, con la cola entre las patas y un aullido de derrota. Harry lo vio irse, mostró los dientes imitando una sonrisa socarrona. Movió la cola triunfante y aulló hacia la noche. Él había ganado. El bosque era suyo otra vez.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que los tímidos lloriqueos penetraran hasta su mente consciente. Pero cuando Sombra se acercó cojeando y acarició su flanco con la nariz, él salió de su estupor de inmediato. Su cachorro temblaba violentamente y el corazón de Harry dolió. Bajó la cabeza para lamerlo consoladoramente, y regresó las caricias mientras Sombra insistía en acurrucarse en él. Su pequeño… podría haberlo perdido.

Un lloriqueo se le escapó por la idea. Sombra… Sombra era su mundo entero. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan importante ese pequeño lobo blanco? ¿Cuándo había hecho su camino hasta el corazón de Harry? ¿Qué haría si alguna vez le pasaba algo? Harry no creía que pudiera vivir consigo mismo si…

Sombra chilló de nuevo y le dio un cabezazo, exigiendo atención inmediata. Harry lo acarició con la nariz y lo lamió, revisándolo mientras lo hacía. No estaba lastimado, con la excepción de un rasguño superficial en su pata trasera. Probablemente el lobo lo había arañado. Sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza instintivamente pero luchó por permanecer calmado. Su pequeñito estaba herido. No estaba muy mal, pero iba a necesitar que lo curaran.

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar. Había guardado su varita junto con su capa de invisibilidad. Debajo del viejo roble cerca de la pared oeste. No estaba muy lejos y si corría deprisa… Harry tomó una decisión. Levantó a Sombra del suelo, sujetándolo por la nuca gentilmente. Él ahora era más pesado pero afortunadamente era lo suficientemente pequeño como para cargarlo. Sombra se quejó y retorció un poco antes de quedarse quieto a regañadientes. No entendía por completo, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a confiar en el lobo más grande. Harry salió corriendo de inmediato.

Para el momento en que se aproximaban al castillo, Sombra se había puesto extremadamente nervioso. Se retorció y chilló hasta que Harry fue obligado a dejarlo ir. El pequeño lobo trastabilló en la nieve, se sentó y miró alrededor con cautela. Gimoteó y retrocedió claramente angustiado.

Y las cosas no se iban a poner más fáciles. Una repentina ola de tristeza inundó a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a tener que hacer a continuación. Sombra iba a asustarse, pero tenía que sanar al cachorro.

Harry respiró profundamente y se transformó. Hizo una mueca mientras la transformación cambiaba y daba forma a su cuerpo, se puso de pie temblando tratando de convencer a sus piernas para que lo soportaran. Su visión se aclaró lentamente y le dio un vistazo a Sombra, quien parecía estar congelado por el shock. Los enormes ojos grises miraron fijamente a la forma humana de Harry, reflejando una mezcla de confusión y miedo. El corazón de Harry casi se rompió al verlo y se acercó con cuidado al pequeño lobo.

—Sombra —murmuró—. Está bien. Todo está bien, pequeñito.

El lobo soltó un ladridito y trastabilló hacia atrás. Se veía tan asustado…

Harry estiró la mano tentativamente, sólo para retirarla rápidamente cuando Sombra gruñó y le soltó una mordida. El lobo blanco ladró y Harry comenzó a perder la esperanza. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto mejor? Sombra le tenía pavor…

—Está bien, pequeñito —intentó de nuevo—. Nunca te lastimaría. No a ti, Sombra. Nunca a ti.

Eso sólo parecía incrementar el pánico del cachorro. Él retrocedió de nuevo, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que Harry hacía. Un solo error y saldría corriendo. Harry se arrodilló en la nieve, temblando ligeramente por el frío. Extendió la mano para probar que no quería dañarlo, esperanzado y rogando que Sombra confiara en él después de todo eso.

—Por favor. Sombra. Soy yo. Tú me conoces. Déjame hacerme cargo de ti. Por favor, cosita. Sólo déjame…

* * *

><p>A Draco le gustaría creer que tenía un gran aguante para el shock. Después de todo lo que había pasado en su corta pero extremadamente ajetreada vida, él suponía que simplemente era natural.<p>

Habiendo dicho eso, esa noche él había sido severamente puesto a prueba.

Después de haber sido casi vapuleado, rescatado y cargado por el bosque, él ya había alcanzado su límite de tolerancia. Y luego en contra de todas las probabilidades, de alguna manera su noche se había vuelto aún peor. Porque su lobo, su Alfa, el enigmático y fascinante guardián color gris al que había llegado a querer, en quien confiaba y de quien dependía, inexplicablemente, ¡se había convertido en el Jodido Harry Potter!

_Bueno. Ciertamente eso no se lo esperaba. _

Era un milagro que todavía no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, pero por la manera en que estaban yendo las cosas no tardaría mucho ahora. Entonces Potter estaba acercándose a él, luciendo como si no quisiera nada más que protegerlo para siempre y murmurando palabras reconfortantes y frases que él podía escuchar, pero ciertamente no podía entenderlas. Porque este era Potter y… Oh, Merlín, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo es que no había visto…?

Potter estiró la mano de repente y Draco reaccionó de la única manera que ahora conocía. Gruñó y chascó los dientes hacía el hombre, con toda la intención de arrancarle dos dedos. Potter retrocedió de inmediato, su expresión reflejaba un profundo dolor. Inexplicablemente, Draco sintió una punzada de culpa y dejó de gruñir. Miró al Gryffindor con cautela, pegando las orejas a su cabeza cuando Potter intentó acercarse a él de nuevo.

—Está bien, pequeñito —dijo suavemente—. Nunca te lastimaría. No a ti, Sombra. Nunca a ti.

Draco comenzó a sentir pánico. La situación lo estaba superando. Potter pensaba que él era… él no lo sabía. Oh, Merlín, él no tenía idea. Si descubría que su familiar del bosque era Draco, él… bueno, no sabía que haría pero no sería bueno. Tal vez Potter incluso lo lastimaría. De seguro lo odiaría. Alfa lo odiaría y… y eso no podía suceder. Simplemente no podía pasar. Draco comenzó a hacerse para atrás cautelosamente, intentando salir corriendo de inmediato.

Necesitaba correr. Ahora.

Excepto… excepto que Potter lo estaba mirando con unos ojos tan cariñosos, como si él fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, la cosa más maravillosa que hubiese existido jamás. Como si él no quisiera hacer nada más que cuidarlo y evitar que lo dañaran. Draco sollozó. Él conocía esa mirada. Era la manera en que Alfa lo miraba…

—Por favor, Sombra —susurró Potter, extendiendo cautelosamente una mano hacia él—. Soy yo. Tú me conoces. Déjame cuidarte. Por favor, cosita. Sólo déjame…

Draco no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado abstraído hasta que los dedos de Potter rozaron su cabeza. El toque era reconfortante y familiar para sus frágiles nervios y sollozó, recargándose en la callosa y cálida mano: —Eso es —animó Potter en voz baja—. Todo está bien, bonito. Pronto va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Draco se quedó quieto mientras Potter movía su varita. El hechizo de curación se distribuyó encima de él y el dolor cesó de inmediato. Draco soltó un ladridito de aprobación y Potter dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, acariciándolo con sus temblorosos dedos: —Esto no puede suceder de nuevo —susurró—. Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo habría…

Él dejo de hablar estremeciéndose de repente, al parecer demasiado afectado como para tan siquiera considerarlo. Era estresante mirar a Potter tan destrozado por él y a pesar de sí mismo, Draco quería ofrecerle consuelo. Tocó con su cabeza la mano de Potter, dándole un tímido lengüetazo. Potter le sonrió cariñosamente y lo acarició de nuevo: —Mi pequeña Sombra —murmuró—. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime. Voy a pensar en algo, lo prometo.

Súbitamente, ya era demasiado. La manera en que Potter lo estaba mirando, la manera en que sus dedos pasaban por su pelaje con tanto cuidado, sus fervientes y gentiles promesas… Draco comenzó a temblar. Eso estaba mal. Estaba mintiéndole a un hombre que aparentemente sentía algo más que un cariño pasajero por él. Lo hizo pedazos la culpa. A Potter le importaba y… y él no podía engañarlo de esa manera. Por mucho que estuviera renuente a hacerlo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Potter necesitaba saber. Incluso si después lo odiaba, él merecía saberlo.

Sin embargo, echaría de menos a Alfa. Realmente lo extrañaría.

Draco se retorció y se liberó del agarre de Potter, ignorando sus protestas. Si se daba tiempo a sí mismo para reconsiderar, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Le dio una última mirada a Potter, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño y estirando la mano hacia él de nuevo. Draco se armó de valor y se transformó.

Draco plantó sus manos en la nieve para evitar caerse de cara. Su respiración acelerada se normalizó gradualmente y pudo sentarse. Se sacudió la nieve de su ropa con sus temblorosos dedos, evitando mirar a Potter tanto como le fuera humanamente posible.

Sin embargo, ese estado de felicidad no podía durar para siempre. Después de un rato, hizo a un lado el cabello que estaba encima de sus ojos y cautelosamente le dio un vistazo a Potter. Él parecía estar a un paso de ponerse histérico. Estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sin parpadear, sus puños estaban aferrándose a su capa y su respiración era entrecortada. Draco se encogió.

—Potter —murmuró.

—Malfoy —respondió Potter. Su tono era impresionantemente calmado, aunque un poco tembloroso. Sin embargo, aún se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Draco se encogió sintiendo empatía.

—Tomate tu tiempo —suspiró—. Sólo trata de asimilarlo.

Potter sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente tratando de probar si estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación. Parpadeó hacia Draco incrédulamente: —Esto está pasando —susurró—. Oh, Merlín, esto es real.

Draco levantó una ceja cuando Potter gruñó y se frotó las sienes, antes de volverse hacia él: —Tú eres Sombra —anunció en una voz hueca.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo Draco, incapaz de detenerse.

Potter frunció el ceño hacia él: —¿Podrías no hacer bromas en este momento? No estoy… preparado para manejarlo.

Draco se quedó callado solícitamente, mirando con un poco de interés cómo Potter procesaba la situación. Se preguntó distraídamente cuándo iban a comenzar los gritos y los insultos. Estaba haciendo mucho frío ahí fuera…

Potter parecía no estar realmente apurado. Se puso de pie temblando y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando se detenía y miraba hacia Draco como si esperara que comenzara a dar volteretas. Entonces murmuraba algo y comenzaba a pasearse de nuevo. Draco permaneció sentado pacientemente durante todo el colapso mental de Potter. Habría sido gracioso si diez minutos antes él no hubiera experimentado la misma cosa.

—Si sirve de ayuda, te diré que tú estás haciendo un mejor trabajo que yo lidiando con esto.

Potter se volvió hacia él, todavía se veía fuera de sus casillas. En serio, estaba comenzando a volverse molesto: —¿Por qué? —demandó—. Sólo... ¿Por qué?

Draco frunció el ceño: —¡Yo no sabía que eras tú! —espetó—. Tan sorprendente como pudiera ser, Potter, ¡no todo es mi culpa!

Esta vez Potter parecía ser incapaz de hablar: —Tú… tú eras… ¡tú! —soltó—. ¡Eras tú! Y… y tú andabas correteando por todos lados y soltando ladriditos y… Por Merlín, ¿cómo es que te quedaste atorado en una zanja?

Draco se sonrojó de color escarlata y frunció el ceño hacia el tarado: —¡Soy un niño en mi forma lobuna! —espetó—. ¡Te aseguro, Potter, que si yo hubiera sabido que tú eras Alfa me habría quedado ahí!

—¿Alfa?

Maldición.

—Tenía que llamarte de alguna manera —murmuró Draco, cruzando los brazos defensivamente.

Potter parpadeó mientras procesaba eso. Al parecer, un subidón de ego era todo lo que se necesitaba para salir del shock porque el maldito tarado prácticamente canturreó: —¿Alfa? —repitió, un tanto demasiado feliz para el gusto de Draco—. Eres demasiado amable, Malfoy.

El rubio rodó los ojos: —Me agradabas más como lobo —anunció.

—Bueno, por lo menos tenemos eso en común —respondió Potter. No sonaba enojado o tan siquiera molesto, sólo… divertido. Draco levantó una ceja cuando Potter movió la cabeza incrédulo y soltó una corta risa que sonó como un ladrido. Se dejó caer en la nieve, volviéndose hacia el rubio de nuevo—. Siéntate.

Draco se tensó: —Esta congelando —discutió débilmente.

—Lanzaré un hechizo calefactor. Sólo siéntate. Necesito… hablar esto.

—Yo…

—Por favor, Malfoy.

Draco cedió, sentándose junto a Potter. Suspiró aliviado cuando el hombre en verdad lanzó un hechizo calefactor. Por lo menos ahora el frío no iba a lastimarlos ahí afuera sentados entre el clima congelado… Su monólogo interno se detuvo abruptamente cuando Potter estiró la mano y le agarró la barbilla, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Draco se tensó e intentó alejarse pero Potter apretó un poco más fuerte, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lo veía fijamente. Intensos y penetrantes ojos verdes lo miraron y Draco luchó contra el impulso de liberarse.

—Debería haberlo visto —murmuró Potter, casi para sí mismo—. Tus ojos son una señal bastante obvia.

Draco no estaba seguro de si era un cumplido pero bueno, Potter todavía lo estaba tocando. Tragó saliva audiblemente y Potter lo soltó: —Ya no estás lastimado, ¿o sí? —demandó de repente—. Por…

—No —interrumpió Draco—. Estoy bien ahora. Tú… tú te hiciste cargo.

Potter sonrió dubitativamente: —Claro que lo hice —respondió—. Eres tan sólo un pequeñito.

Draco gruñó y enterró su rostro en sus manos: —Esto está tan mal —murmuró. Escuchó a Potter reír por lo bajo y levantó la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada—. Esto no es divertido, Potter.

—¿No lo es? —rió Potter—. Piénsalo, Malfoy. Sólo piensa en las probabilidades. Considerando nuestro historial, ¿qué probabilidad había de que formáramos un lazo siendo lobos? Dime que eso no es para morirse de risa.

Draco se removió incómodo: —Siendo un lobo tú no eres completamente inaguantable.

—Tampoco tú. —Potter sonrió con burla—. De hecho, eres bastante adorable.

Draco se enfureció indignado: —Potter…

—Con tus patas pequeñitititas y…

—Potter, te lo advierto…

—….y tan peludito….

—¡Potter, basta! —estalló Draco, dándole al tarado un empujón. El Gryffindor se echó a reír y sus ojos brillaron llenos de humor mientras la molestia de Draco se incrementaba—. ¡Esto ya es bastante malo sin tus estúpidos comentarios!

Potter cedió, pero Draco todavía podía sentir sus hombros temblando de risa contenida: —Estás pensando en la vez que me aventaste encima del arbusto, ¿cierto?

Potter colapsó y comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo y Draco se dio por vencido. Brincó de sorpresa cuando un musculoso brazo se deslizó alrededor de sus hombros: —Oh, alégrate —murmuró Potter en su oído, jalándolo un poco más cerca—. No es tan malo.

—Sí, sí lo es —respondió Draco con ganas de discutir, suprimió un escalofrío cuando unos suaves labios rozaron su oreja por accidente. Sintió que esos labios se volvieron una sonrisa divertida.

—Realmente no lo es —respondió Potter en voz baja—. Piénsalo. En realidad encontramos una manera de llevarnos bien. De hecho, esto prueba que los milagros existen.

—No sabía que eras tú —murmuró Draco—. Y tú no sabías que era yo. Si me lo preguntas, no es un milagro sino una broma cósmica. —Dicho eso, no hizo ningún movimiento para salir del agarre de Potter.

—Pero sucedió —insistió el Gryffindor—. No lo planeamos, pero de todas maneras nos encontramos el uno al otro. Y eso significa algo, Malf… Draco. Por lo menos para mí.

Draco levantó la mirada, viendo ansiosamente hacia el interior de los ojos verdes: —¿En serio?

Potter sonrió y acomodó el cabello rubio hacia atrás, casi como una caricia. Se sentía… bien: —Me he encariñado bastante contigo —confesó casi tímidamente—. Y a menos que esté completamente equivocado, tú no… ya no estás completamente en contra de mi existencia.

Los labios de Draco se levantaron en una sonrisa reticente: —No del todo —admitió. Potter sonrió y lo jaló más cerca. Draco lo permitió sin protestar—. ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? —se descubrió preguntando.

Potter se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios: —Lo tomaremos como venga. Claro que todavía necesitas mejorar tu técnica para cazar. Eres un desastre ahí afuera.

—Tengo un pésimo maestro.

Potter se carcajeó y le dio un empujón con el hombro, antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros de nuevo: —Tarado —murmuró. Pero había un cariño en su voz que calentó el corazón de Draco.

—Esto podría funcionar —murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

Los labios de Potter rozaron su mejilla: —Sí —dijo en voz baja. Draco sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor, disfrutando el simple placer de los dedos de Potter pasando a través de su cabello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos meses después…<strong>_

—Luna, realmente no creo que deberíamos estar aquí —murmuró Neville mientras la seguía no del todo convencido. Honestamente, las cosas que hacía uno por amor…

—No vamos a ir muy lejos —dijo Luna despreocupadamente, prácticamente dando saltitos hacia el bosque prohibido—. De todos modos, a los nargles no les gusta mucho el frío.

Neville suspiró cansadamente. Caminaba junto a ella a regañadientes, sólo porque sabía que si se regresaba al castillo Luna no lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir al bosque sola. Era peligroso ahí fuera. Sólo Merlín sabía qué clase de animales…

—¡Oh, mira! —exclamó Luna de repente.

Neville levantó la vista y se detuvo de golpe, congelado de miedo. Dos lobos acechaban en el bosque, lado a lado. El más grande, uno gris, gruñó y empujó juguetonamente a su compañero adolescente que era de color blanco. El lobo más joven chilló en protesta y regresó el empujón, jugando entusiasmadamente con su alfa. Neville se movió lentamente hacia atrás y buscó su varita. Una rama se rompió bajo su pie y los lobos se pusieron tensos y se giraron hacia ellos.

—Sabía que lo resolverían —declaró Luna, se veía inexplicablemente complacida con la situación. Neville no se molestó en preguntar de qué hablaba. Sacó su varita temblando. El lobo blanco vio el movimiento y le gruñó. El corazón de Neville golpeó con fuerza en su pecho—. Luna —susurró—. Ponte detrás de mí. Ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luna, luciendo desconcertada. Ella sonrió hacia el lobo—. Has crecido. Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo. El lobo ladeó la cabeza y movió su oreja, emitió un ladrido chillón mientras daba saltitos regresando con su compañero. El lobo gris lo acarició con la nariz afectuosamente, dirigiéndole a Luna una larga e inquisitiva mirada. Lo que sea que fuera, Luna pareció entender.

—Regresen antes del amanecer —les gritó—. ¡Y no ahuyenten a los nargles!

Los lobos la miraron por última vez y luego tras un ladrido ellos ya se habían ido corriendo hacia el bosque. Neville los vio marcharse, completamente atontado: —¿Qué pasó? —dijo sin aliento—. ¿Por qué… por qué ellos no…?

—Ellos me deben un favor —respondió Luna alegremente—. Ahora, pon atención. Los nargles podrían estar en cualquier parte…

Neville suspiró y se resignó a buscar entre los arbustos a los nargles, esperando a medias que uno le brincara encima. En este punto, nada lo sorprendería. En algún lugar durante el transcurso de la noche, escuchó dos aullidos haciendo eco a través del bosque. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupó mucho. Estaba bastante seguro de que los lobos no los molestarían.

Aparentemente, ellos le debían un favor a Luna.


End file.
